Cataclysm Characters starting with the letter "B"
Baal A.K.A. Bael Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bad luck chuck Genome: Human Real Name: Charlie Bingham Description: Brown hair, blue eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Voltage Origin: Born with his powers. Charlie has always had bad luck. It simply followed him around, but he kept a positive attitude. When he realized that the bad luck was more than mere coincidence, he wanted to learn from a hero how to control his powers. He’d bounce from hero to hero asking to be their sidekick and help them fight crime, but one after the other, the heroes turned him down when things didn’t go the heroes’ way. Finally he was taken in by the fledgling kid hero, voltage. Even He got fed up with Charlie and sent him packing. Finally Charlie was upset that he wasn’t able to find his way in the world. A super villain found about what happened with voltage and Charlie and took him in and gave him a place to belong as long as Charlie kept his space away from him. Instead the villain wanted Charlie to hang around voltage every time that he committed his crimes which would cause voltage’s luck to run out. Powers: severely changes the odds against himself and others in his immediate area. His power is passive in nature. Personality: Positive, jokester, sadly looking for a place to fit in… any place. Bad odds Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Barley Dupree Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Barrick sleutheimer: Bartender at the green dragon tavern in Aten scholfieldia Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Barry o’hern Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bay-el/ Necroman Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bear Gender: Male Real name: Anthony Jenkins Description: Black hair, Brown eyes Race: Black Arch nemsis: … ORIGINS: Born with his powers. Anthony is Williams nephew. Shortly after the hurlant strand, William contacted Anthony and asked him to be the leader of team beta, which was supposed to be the w.l.g’s secondary team of heroes, but ended up being pushed to the third string due to the fact that the team was still forming. Anthony would finally get to show off his leadership skills when both the original and the secondary team was taken down by a group of super villains. He led the team for a little while, but eventually the team went their separate ways. Bear would return shortly to the w.l.g. but would leave after all the in fighting. He would become a solo hero for a while and would help out the w.l.g. whenever they’d call upon him. he’s the brother of feline, lard, and gadget. Powers: super strength, incredible speed. Super jumping. Energy absorption. Abilities: leadership and diplomatic skills. Family: see the outlander Beelzebub Genome: Demon Real Name: ? Description: Big, muscular, horns, prehensile tail, hooved feet that leaves fire trail, bull like face, with eye brow piercings, sharp nails on hands, Big black withered wings. Chained maces (Glamour) Real Description: Fat and grotesque, with oozing pus filled sores. Greyish-pale skin and spikes that come out of the top of his head. Race: demon Arch nemesis: Heavenly host Origin: Lucifer’s general over all the army’s of hell. Ambitiously tries to over throw hell when Lucifer is weak. Powers: super strength, sharp horns, incredible speed, heat ray vision, heightened senses, radiates fire, big black withered wings to fly with. Personality: ambitious and loyal to a certain point. Follows orders to a T, unless he smells weakness. Belphegor Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ben Braddock Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Benjimen “the ace” Handly Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Benny The jaguar Pucho Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bethany Jones Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Beverly Stanford Comic: Paladin: Outcast Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Member of Palidan, Comms for the England branch Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Big G, Gary Graham Comic: Another night in paradise Alignment: Good Gender: Male Real name: Gary Grahahm Description: bald. Full beard, hazel eyes Height: 6’0 Weight 355 Race: African american Arch nemsis: ''' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Big Nasty Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bimbar Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Black Cobra – Clara Guiess Genome: Human Real name: Clara Guiess Age: 28 Description: Black hair, brown eyes Race: Hispanic Arch nemesis: Various heroes (including red raven) Origin: Born with her powers. Leader of a pirate organization called the sea serpents that has terrorized the ever glades after her husband was killed by the coast guard. Captains a ship called the snake den. Steals and sells valuable gear to fencers. Clara was tired of the life in America as a housekeeper and dreamed for a better life. She met her husband who was a pirate captain and left for a life of adventure and thrills. Powers: pheromones, the power of suggestion, stretchy, poison tipped body parts. Personality: thrilling, charismatic, energetic, happy. Family: Roberto Guiess: husband (deceased.) Black hole Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Black hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Black jack Genome: Human Real name: Marcus Dilliard Description: Black Mohawk, blue eyes Race: Black Arch nemesis: Uberman Origin: born with his powers. Marcus was always obsessed with cards, but for some reason loved the Jack of spades. His obsession with cards and his powers came hand and hand as he made a fortune and started a criminal empire with his fortunes. Dressing his henchmen in spades, card-like outfits and suits, he sits at the top of the deck, usually not easy to prove as guilty of any wrong doing. Powers: Luck, his mind is computer-like and can calculate equations faster than an actual calculator. Uses his vast wealth to hire top minds to create robotic guards and gear to use against his foes. Personality: always confident, always several steps way ahead of his enemies. Never gets caught. Master planner and tactician. Surrounds himself in finery and beautiful women Black lotus Gender: Female Real name: La’Shanta Salley Description: Long black hair, Hazel eyes Race: Black Arch nemsis: White noise ORIGINS: Black lotus’s father crash landed in Japan way before his daughter was born. He was healed by some monks and in his rehabilitation he noticed the monks learning to fight. Thinking that he was in a shaolin monestary, he asked to learn martial arts. He was denied and after fully recovering was kicked out of the monestary. Her father begged them to train him and even attempted to train outside the walls of the building. Master Su ying chow, saw her father daily training on what little that he was able to observe while in recovery and that he was getting better day after day. He eventually learned some of the more advanced techniques and one day when he begged to learn of the secrets, the master himself told him to come in. Until then, no outsider had ever learned the secrets of the chow clan’s martial arts and he even surpassed some of the greatest martial artists in his class. Highly impressed, the master taught her father even more secrets and he even learned the dangerous assassin arts against the wishes of the other members of the clan. He became the master’s trusted confident and eventually learned that what he was training for was a Japanese assassin’s clan. After the master was murdered, he found out that he was named head of the assassin’s guild. Vowing to avenge the master, her father took over. Having some business to attend to in New York, he met La’shanta’s mother, and fell in love. He married her and they had two kids, but kept his clan business and family business completely separate, so much so that his wife never knew anything about the Chow Clan. Secretly, Robert began training his son, but seeing how impetuous and rash he was, he then began grooming his daughter as his heir. When the two became of age, He shocked his son and his clan, by crowning La’shanta as the head of the clan and retiring. The clan rebelled for quite a while and his son Jacob rebelled against him and became La’Shanta’s bitter rival for a long time. La’shanta endured a lot and adopted the name of The Black lotus as her reign as leader of the Chow Clan. She has met William and has falling in love with him, but feeling that her life was too dangerous for him, she broke off their on again off again romance several times, finally faking her own death to get away from him for his own good. (for more indepth details, see the Black lotus comic.) Powers: controls chi for devasting blows. May teleport by using “Ninja magic.” Which is a type of magic generated by the use of chi energy. Abilities: weaopons master, (prefers Katanas,) Master assassin, stealth specialist, grand master of Ninjitsu and the assassin arts. ''' '''Family: Robert salley (father) susan salley (mother.) Jacob salley (brother.) Anthony Daily(baby daddy) Sanaa Daily and Robert daily (daughter and son.) Ting su ming (husband.deceased.) Black Man (superheroes) Comic: Vigilance Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Black ninja Gender: Male Real name : takao adachi Description: Brown hair with blue streaks. Light brown eyes Race: asian Arch nemesis: Origin: : Trained in the adachi family ninjitsu tradition. Takao adachi is an American born Japanese prince , the youngest of three siblings from the line of adachi. His grandfather taught him martial arts to keep in stride with family traditions since their dynasty has come to an end and they now reside in America. After proving to be valuable members to the team after helping to defeat so many plutanians, he, his brother, sister and grandfather were offered a place on the team. Powers:None weapon of choice kusari-gama Personality: playful, energetic, full of life Black out Comic: Da’ Hood Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ''' '''Arch nemsis: Da’ Hood ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Black Plague Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Jacob Salley Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Black lotus’s brother Powers: Abilities: Family: Blacksmith Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Blade the blind swordsman Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Blast radius Comic: Fallout Girl Alignment: Good Gender: Male Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Blaster Genome: Human Real Name: Justin Maxwell Widener Description: Blonde, brown eyes, black stubble, lots of body peircings Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Climate control Origin: Blaster '''WAS A HERO WITH THE WLG. He started dating Climate control and got her pregnant. On a mission to track down a powerful artifact called orb of Cromantium. Blaster retrieved if from the supervillains inc ,but it began to control him and eventually it was absorbed into his body turning him into a trader and a villain. Cromantium is a long dead evil cosmic being seeking to find earthly mortals to live through. Climate control and the w.l.g are looking for a way to restore blaster back to being himself again. Powers: has retractable spikes and lasors that come out of his body. Personality: Macho, cocky, athletic '''Blazer Genome: Human Real name: Mackie Stevens Description: Black hair, Brown eyes Race: Black Arch nemesis: Nocturnals, The W.L.G. Origin: The U.S. government wanted to keep tabs on the W.L.G and their tactics. They gained a volunteer, ex black ops and mercenary in Mackie Stevens, and gave him powers. Mackie gained the attention of the W.L.G, by stopping high profile villains. When he was offered a spot on the team, he thought that he was in, but this was shortly after the W.L.G set up the school for future members. Blazer was acquires as a new recruit to the Nocturnals, who were supposed to be the next generation of The World Liberation Group. Mackie would have to earn his way in, but continued to spy on the W.L.G until he got busted by Maximum Power who refused to blow Mackie’s cover if he let him in on the operation. Mackie agreed and the two double crossed the Nocturnals. Maximum power was killed as Blazer escaped and reported his findings to the U.S. government, even going as far as temporarily becoming a member of The New World Order. Since then Mackie has been working as a mercenary for hire and sent to do the governments dirty work. Powers: fire proof, bullet proof, absorbs fire and energy and returns it as fire. Personality: cool calm and smooth. Blood moon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Blood reign Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Blosk Dinyankth, the original leader of the gridmorian dark elves Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Blue Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Blue Diablo Genome: Demon Real Name: ? Description:Humanoid with long sharp nails and teeh. Top half of head is blue and demonic looking with curved horns. Race: blue demon Arch nemesis: red devil Origin:a bounty hunter that was sent to hunt down and kill red devil for escaping the seventh level of hell. Powers: Sharp just because. Chaotic and vicious teeth and claws, healing factor, enhanced strength. Can breath fire. Enhanced speed. Personality: evil, murderous Blue jay Gender: female Real name : Samantha “Sam” Blaylock-Jenson Long black hair. Grey eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Cybertronic Origin: shortly after the heavy strand, Samantha began to grow feathers out of her arms. She was able to fly, and she could also shoot her feathers out of her arms. The feathers would explode on contact. When the alien attack began, she was found and approached by the outlander and joined the w.l.g. quickly after joining, she met and fell in love with tangled web. The two were always seen fighting side by side, they would often train together coming up with their own attack patterns. They were the team’s first relationship. Blue jay would be a valuable member of the team up until the fateful day that she and tangled web had tracked down Cybertronic. The two would fight him to the death in order to keep him from activating a dooms day device. Since then, the duo had been resurrected several times by the hero known as Resurrection until Resurrection’s death. Powers: Flight, microscopic vision, her feathers are hard enough to shield her from most attacks, explosive retractable feathers. Personality: sweet, caring, Family: Jason Blaylock (father. Divorced) Shiva sterling. (jason’s mistress turned girlfriend) alec sterling. (shiva’s son.) Angela Blaylock (mother. divorced) Carinthia Samuels (black half sister.) Mackey Samuels (mother’s boyfriend and Carinthia’s dad.) Sharqueshia Samuels (mackey’s daughter.) terrance Samuels Mackey’s son.) Gerald Jenson (Husband) Alison Jenson (sister in law.) Emily peyton jenson (autistic step daughter.) Blue ninja Gender: Male Real name : ryo ko adachi Description :Brown hair. Light brown eyes Race: asian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Trained in the adachi family ninjitsu tradition. Ryo ko adachi is an American born Japanese prince , the oldest of three siblings from the line of adachi. His grandfather taught him martial arts to keep in stride with family traditions since their dynasty has come to an end and they now reside in America. After proving to be valuable members to the team after helping to defeat so many plutanians, he, his brother, sister and grandfather were offered a place on the team. Powers:none, weapon of choice, Katana Personality: serious and quiet.stern kind of a stick in the mud. Blue volt Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bobby dynamite Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Body count Genome: Human Real name: Armand Jensen Age: 46 Description: ? Really Ugly and disfigured when not wearing a helmet. Face is burned and body looks like hamburger meat Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: Private Armand Jensen Was 18 when he fought in desert Storm. He and his Platoon were sent to the front lines to repel the Iraqi Army. Armand’s Company was decimated in this attempt. Frightened and the last alive against an entire Iraqi Company, Armand noticed some changes in his vision and his reaction time. He started seeing the bullets coming at him in slow motion. He could see the Iraqi soldiers moving in slow motion although they were moving at their normal speed. It was as if the world slowed down and if Armand concentrated hard enough, He could zoom in his vision to see people up to a mile away. Not only that, His body’s response time sped up, allowing him to dodge bullets, grenades, bombs and the like in lightning speed like fashion. Though he dodged bullets and bombs, he would still be grazed by shrapnel, hit by explosives, grazed by bullets in the like. He killed the Company of nearly 200 people by himself, using the guns and ammo from his fallen comrades. Severely injured and severely effected by PTSD, Arman returned home as a hero, though he could no longer use his abilities, so he chalked it up to Adrenaline. When he returned home, He rehabbed and began to try to become assimilated back into civilian society. His wife and daughter could barely stand the sight of him. They tried to care for him, but the looks of disgust were hard to him in their facial expressions. Plagued by nightmares and the looks of disgust he would receive over the years, Armand Finally snapped. Feeling that killing was the only thing that he was good at, he finally got tired of the looks that his daughter and wife kept giving him, he killed them both, set the house on fire and left to pursue a career as a hit man. Although as a hobbie, He did pick up the nasty habit of being a serial killer, usually picking the strangers that would usually give him the hardest time over his looks. An avid motorcycle enthusiast, He began collecting motorcycles and wearing different helmets to disguise his severely disfigured face. Also to cover up his hideously burned and disfigured body, He invested in wearing designer suits and gloves. He would take the jobs that others would refuse and would from be able to use his vison and body reaction powers during certain hair raising hits. It wasn’t until November 2012, that The Felix Wave would pass through his body, giving him better and permanent control over his powers. Word would finally reach the ears of Maverick Hunter about this incredible Hitman. He would pay Body Count three times his normal going rate and place him in his pay roll as his top body guard. Over the years he would form a friendly rivalry with another hit man, Pin point. While on the clock, The two men would try to kill each other in the name of their employee, but would be evenly matched. Off the clock, they would bond over drinks, start Barroom brawls and try to best each other in games of accuracy such as darts and golf. The two would eventually become best friends. Years later, Body count would be hired by a rich industrialist who wanted his rival killed before his rival could launch a new product that would make his company obsolete. Body count went out, did the job, but when he came back to collect his pay, the man that hired him was being stabbed to death by a young girl. The girl would unsuccessfully attempt to kill Body count. He would find out that the girl was the man’s daughter and had been locked away in an insane asylum. Since her father was now dead, Body Count decided to take her and train her as his apprentice and sidekick as payment for completing the Job. Body Count found a kindred spirit in Morgan, nicknaming her morgue and trained her in the deadly arts. She was the first to look at him without disgust in her eyes and he sees her as a daughter. Powers: Focus Vision. (The abilty to seemingly slow down time with his vision, giving him perfect aim. He can also zoom in on his targets, makinging someone who is a mile or so away seem as though they are standing directly in from of him. His body also reacts to objects that he can see, allowing him the abily to dodge objects in a super fast manner (think neo dodging the bullets in the matrix.) If he cannot see it, He cannot respond to the oncoming threats in this ability. This is one of his weaknesses. Expert hand to hand combatant, Expert marksman. Creative killer, dosent like to kill his victims the same way all the time when he is off of the clock. Personality: Silent, Manly, Brooding most times. Talks only when he really has something to say. Not a happy camper most times unless he is trying to one up pin point or rainig in Morgue. Very perfessional hit man. Loves finery and surrounding himself with pretty and fashionable things. Has a tremendous since of style. Plagued by nightmares and triggered by loud noises. Serial killer. Sometimes he picks his victims by how they treat him, other times, simply because he is bored. Doesn’t ask questions about who to kill when fulfilling a contract, just carries out the job, doesn’t matter if it is a man, woman, or a child. Family: Terry Jansen: Wife (Deceased) Amanda Jensen: daughter (deceased) Morgan Manson (13) Bombshell Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Boss Gender: Male Real name : Will webber Jr. Description: Brown eyes. Long dreads. Race: Black Arch nemesis: William Flask Origin: The outlander was tired of being the hero that everyone ran to in time of trouble. Having an epiphany and with the help of his best friend super spy, the outlander generated a machine that would open the gate way to several dimensions. This was the first time anyone had done such a thing with out the Argonus Asmondious key or without the help of the gate keeper( who would show up to round up as many of the beings that escaped through to our dimision and herd them back to their respective dimensions. The portal allowed several versions (good and bad) of the outlander to come through the portal. One of the beings to come through was The boss, as he called himself in his dimension. The boss is actually the first born son of the outlander in their dimension, but there, Lue Cypher had killed the outlander, had control over most of the planes of existence including, earth, heaven, purgatory, and the nether realm and had Demolished the w.l.g. Boss would become stranded in our dimension when earth had been destroyed finally by Lue Cypher. With no where else to go, the Gate keeper allowed Will to stay in our realm as long as he helped the gate keeper track down other wayward beings from other dimensions. He is a member of the w.l.g. and uses the team as a platform to track these beings down. His most difficult mark yet is Willaim flask, An evil alternate version of the outlander. Powers: Telekinesis, pyrokentics, flight, force fields. Personality: He is hip hop. Sometimes bitter over the lose of his family and friends. Loves to have fun and listen to music. Is a natural born leader like his father and his alternative dimension’s father, the outlander. Family: The outlander (has claimed our dimension’s outlander and his family as his own.) all other members are deceased Boulder (the four winds.) Comic: Straight to hell I send thee Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bounty ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Brandi Delcroix Genome: Human Real Name: Brandi Deliquote Description: Pretty Brown eyes. Long purplish hair Race: Mixed black/french Arch nemesis: The outlander Origin: Brandi and the outlander dated for a while. While he was working on his scientific discoveries, Brandi became bored and started cheating with several men. The outlander caught her but kept it all a secret, but couldn’t bare to break up with her. He finally confided with fellow scientist Linda Graham and they began to mess around eventually. Brandi caught them and went crazy, vowing to kill William for breaking her heart. Powers: No powers. Just crazy Personality: psychotic. Brandoneous Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Branizel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Leader of the skin divers Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Brass knuckles Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Break down Genome: Human Real name: Divina Santos Age: 28 Description: Brownish black hair, Black eyes Race: Filipino Arch nemisis: queen, Red Raven Origin: Divina is Diwata’s twin sister. After hearing about what queen did, she decided to help her twin kill him. The two killed several of queen’s men and shut down many of queen’s operations. Not afraid to take down any one that get’s in their way, the two went on a crime spree of stealing guns and killing gangsters. One day they were cornered by the police just as the heavy strand pulse passed over them giving them powers. Powers: Acidic abilities Personality: hot headed, impulsive, feisty. Family: Diwata Santos: twin sister (28) Breezeway Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Brother vile Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bruiser Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bubble gum Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bulgermir Comic: Garth Erickson: The Flaming Norse man Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bull Genome: Human Real name: Raymond Alverez Romano Description: Black hair, hazel eyes Race: Hispanic Arch nemisis: Uberman Origin:Born with his powers, after the Heavy strand event, Raymond grew long horns out of his head and grew in size. He went from a skinny 155 lbs to 600lbs of muscle and from 5’11 to 7 ft tall. Needless to say people stared at his horns, making him feel some type of way. Eventually he tried removing the horns, but they always grew back. Finally tired of being a freak show, He began lashing out and destroying property and eventually turned over to a life of crime and bank robbing. Powers: Super strength, long horns. Bullet proof skin, incredible speed. Personality: just want to be treated normally. ' Bulletz Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Bully Villian of Da hood ' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Burnout Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bursa major Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Bynendo mountain lion Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: